Star Fox: Fox and Krystal Unfinished Business
by Ruukyasu
Summary: After the defeat of the Aparoids, Fox and Krystal go to sauria solve some "unfinished" business , while Falco Slippy and Peppy go to corneria, unfortunately, Falco get s intrigated, why Falco get s intrigated?,what s could be these unfinished business?


Star Fox - Fox and Krystal Unfinished Business

After the defeat of Aparoid Queen and the destruction of the Aparoid Home Planet , and reunification with Peppy, the Star Fox team begins to celebrate the defeat of aparoids and the return of Peppy when Falco interrupted :

Hey folks, not wanting to be boring, but ... to where we go now? I mean, since the Great Fox was destroyed, we can not stay here with no direction in space, because our fuel will not last long,

-Truth, Fox said

-Well, we can go to Corneria see as General Pepper is,

Peppy said,

-If we go to Corneria to replenish, answer Slippy happy

-Well anyway I'll go with Fox to Sauria, because we have some unfinished business that need to be solved there, right Fox? Krystal said with a different tone, as if blackmailing Fox

Fox surprised and shy with the question of Krystal replied with his hand on his head and a smile as if trying to hide something ...

- Uh, Y-yes we H-have it,

Falco looks to Fox suspicious and asks

-and the fuel of your airwings?

-We have enough, We'll do something if it end, said Krystal

carefree and smiling

-Okay, then let´s go to Corneria! Said Peppy

-Ok! Said Slippy

Fine said Falco, with a face of "whatever" without showing a much feelings

So Slippy, Falco and Peppy went to see General Pepper in Corneria ,replenish their Airwings and do a snack, while Fox and krystal went to Sauria to resolve their outstanding issues, what would be those outstanding issues? what would be the outcome of these matters on the team? Falco thought intrigued, actually made up an idea, but I was afraid that could be true ,

meanwhile Fox and Krystal had just arrived in

Sauria, Fox was a little nervous because he already had an idea of what was to come, Krystal also was a little nervous, although she has "invited" Fox, they descend from their Airwings, meanwhile Peppy, Slippy and Falco arrive in Corneria and while their Airwings were being replenished, the team went to the hospital to see the General Pepper,

When climbing the stairs to the team to suddenly hear a scream:

-DAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAADDDDDDDDDDDD!

the team was surprised, Falco and Slippy looked at each other and questioned:

-Dad!

the only thing they were able to see was a black figure jumping toward Peppy, but they still don´t belived

-Dad! ", Peppy was embraced with Lucy Hare, his daughter, a pink rabbit in the same old Fox and Falco,

-Dad!, I was so worried! Exclaimed Lucy nervous with tears around the eyes,

-Lucy, I'm sorry, but there´s no need to be worried, I can take care of myself, besides, I have Falco and Slippy, Peppy said smiling winking at his daughter and pointing the finger at Falco and Slippy,

-Well, if you excuse me, I'll talk to the general, Peppy said,

He entered the room of General and encountered a robotic nurse and was stopped, was banned from approaching the General

-Peppy Hare Are you?,Asked the nurse

-Of course! Don´t you see? Peppy replied

-Oh my god, how many injuries!, Look at those bandages! All home is not it,

No, well ... it was actually a first aid kit in the ..., said that Peppy when hewas interrupted by the nurse who pulled a tape from her face with full force

-AAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHH !

WHAT THE! Peppy said catching a breath, because he had given a cry so loud and extravagant

-Um ... not quite homemade, but is not ideal for these types of injuries, 'said the nurse, now, lie down here to treat this wounds

-"No!" Exclaimed Peppy nervous!

Meanwhile Falco, Slippy and Lucy were laughing at the situation

-"But sir, the nurse involved, and realizing that Peppy was leaving, she grabbed him, trying to bring, pull him to bed,

-NOT!, Leaves me you crazy nurse!

The mess was so great that the General just waking up, and before such zone,began to laugh

Peppy elbowed the nurse, trying to get out

Now you crazy nurse!,

-HAHAHA!, Ok, enough, Jenne said Gen. Pepper sending the nurse drop Peppy

-Whew ... Peppy sighed, with a tone of relief, glad it´s stopped,

-Hahah ... came to see me Peppy? "Asked the General in Good Mood

Yes, how are things going? Peppy asked

Fine, I mean, I'm stuck with these mounds of serums, and appliances, also I am with some fractures, but there is nothing better than to be back,

Pepper said, breathing an air of happiness, glad that he still alive

-You 're also not left unscathed said Pepper

-It was hard, just before the Great Fox to collide with the Aparoids Homeplanet ROB and I went to the escape module, we were almost caught in the Explosion but managed to escape, and when everyone thought that we died, we escape with life, the one who knew the secret of our escape was the Fox, said Peppy

-Fox... where is he?I wanted to talk to him, asked Pepper

-Um ... Fox went to Sauria with Krystal, she said they had outstanding issues that needed to be resolved there,

-Right when he gets back down here, along with the rest of the team want to talk to everyone, said Pepper,

-Sure, Peppy replied,

-Just out of curiosity, where are you going now, said Pepper,

-We go to a cafeteria to eat something and wait for Fox and Krystal return, responded with a slight smile Peppy

-Ok, do not forget to return here when finished, because as I said before, I want to talk with you, said General

-You can leave to me, Peppy replied,

the two said goodbye and left the room Peppy,

when leaving the room was interrupted by Peppy Falco

-What he said? Asked Falco

-He just said he wanted to talk to all of us when Fox and Krystal return,

-Uh .., Falco was a few seconds in silence and said no more

Well, I gotta go, I have a very important meeting for parents today and I can be late, said Lucy

-You're a teacher? asked Slippy

-Yes, I am a professor of astrophysics of the seven grade, said Lucy

-Good now I gotta go, bye dad, "said Lucy hugging and kissing goodbye to her Father

-Bye daughter, said Peppy

Lucy said goodbye to Falco and Slippy and left the hospital in a hurry to don´t lose her reunion

-You never said you had a daughter, said Slippy to Peppy

-I must have forgotten, is a long history and a little sad too, said Peppy

-Sad? Asked Falco

-Yes, my wife Vivian and her mother died shortly after the war of Lylat, Peppy replied, a little downcast

-I understand ..., "said Falco

-Well, let's go to the cafeteria, I haven´t eaten anything since our victory over the Aparoids, I'm getting very hungry, said Slippy in a hurry to eat

-Ok, so let´s go then said Peppy

-I ll send a message to Fox to meet us there, said Slippy

and so they left the hospital toward the nearest coffee shop, and again Falco thought what could be these outstanding issues, he was a little nervous about what might be, after all,What he fear?,he even questioned about his " fear", and wondered, while that in Sauria, Fox and Krystal walked through the forest still shy, they wanted to

approximate, but they were ashamed, it wasn´t bad, until the two get´s close and Krystal decided to break the silence still modest starting a conversation:

-It was here that we meet wasn´t?

-Uh .. yeah not exactly in this place, but it was here that I took your staff and received the instructions for how to use it by telepathy, hearing your voice in my head, Fox said,

-Listen to my voice in your head? so Krystal

-Yeah '... said Fox more shy

-And then regained the spirits of Krazoa Fox said ...

-freed me, Krystal completed

-Once again defeated Andross, Fox answered with his hand on his head trying to disguise his shyness

-Yeah, and i went to the Great Fox to apologize for being rude to you, and thanks for saving the planet and also saved me,

and you got embarrassed in front of his friends, said Krystal too shy

Fox agreed although he was ashamed, until the two get´s close, they embrace,

-Fox .., whispered Krystal

-Krystal ... Whispered Fox

their muzzles touch each other,their heart beats get´s faster, they look into each others eyes, and kiss lightly, although they were embarrassed, they couldn´t complain about anything, after all, was what they wanted was something so sweet, that kiss seemed to last an eternity, until they separate, but they were happy for that kiss, they were happy because they held their "goals" for creating such emotional bond, they were looking, they were shy but secure and happy, Fox gets the message from Slippy in his communicator telling them to go to the nearest hospital cafeteria, Fox shuts down the communicator, and goes along with Krystal, each going for their Airwings, and trace the route to Corneria, in a good mood.

Back to Corneria, Peppy, Slippy and Falco were in the cafe, Peppy was eating the fries, Slippy began with the hamburguer, he was just too hungry, Falco didn´t seems to be hungry, hasen´t touched the potatoes or the hamburger, the maximum he did was take a sip of soda and eat a potato or two, until Slippy looked at him and was kind of sad to note that his friend was sad and thoughtful,

-What is it? Slippy asked a little downcast

-Uh ... Nothing, Falco said means "stunned," distracted by leaving his line of thoughts

-C´mon Falco!, you're up like that since we came here, Peppy said,

-Nothing, seriously! Is just a "breeze"Falco replied trying to disguise, taking another sip of soda

-Is Fox and Krystal isn´t it? Asked Peppy

-It 's actually unh ... is just a "breeze" of my own! Said Falco, a little nervous,

-You're afraid that the team can separate? Asked Peppy

-No!it´s just ... a concern of mine said Falco little nervous and dispirited,these outstanding issues leaved him thinking all the afternoon

-Look!, Fox and Krystal arrived, said Slippy Happy pointing the finger to them.

Upon entering the diner Slippy quickly raised his hand and shouted:

-Fox, Krystal here!, The two went hand in hand to the table where the group was

-How was it? asked Slippy rushed to the back of the two

"Oh ... it was nothing, just a kiss, Fox replied a little embarrassed, but not as embarrassed as before, and happy,

-Only strengthen our relationship, "said Krystal

Falco was a bit nervous with that answer, after all, his fear would become

true?, Falco does not believe in his thoughts, he had a hope that nothing bad would happen

-Well, you said that the General wanted to see us, right? Asked Fox to Peppy,

-Oh yes, he wanted to talk to everyone, so waiting for you, replied Peppy

-Well, we can go now," said Krystal, happy, holding on Fox

-Sure, Peppy replied, and so all rise up and left after

pay the snack, but Falco was a little behind because I was walking a bit slowly, still thinking, Fox decided to slow down the steps to follow his friend,

-Are you Alright? asked Fox

-I was only thinking of you, I mean, thinking about the life, Falco said,

-Ok, Let's go then,Fox replied, putting his arm on the shoulder of his friend,

and so they went to the hospital, climbed the stairs and entered the room of the General, who was a little worse, the General wanted to thank them:

-Thank you for saving my life,Corneria, and the Lylat System from the Aparoids Star Fox team, said General

-It was nothing, just did our job, "replied Fox

-As a reward we will rebuild the Great Fox for you, but will take a while, since the aparoids caused great damage on the Planet

in Banks, I can host you in the Corneria hotels that you choose, "said General

-Wow, thanks General, said Fox

-It is the maximum I can do,...Urhg! Replied the General

-Better take a rest,General, we will back to inform you of the later, said Peppy

they leave ,as soon as they left, Falco, broke down and asked:

-Fox, just for curiosity, you won´t left the team right?

Fox looks to Falco surprised by the question and answers:

Of course not!, I don´t have reasons for it, if we were going to separate,I already have done, don´t you remenber? ,all for one and one for all!

how about we play some video games?,I knew that they finally released the sequel to "Man's of War"

-Finaly!, are you sure you want to lose? "Said Falco convinced

-Not so sure!. Replied Fox

"I'll want to play too! Said Slippy

-Fine two to lose for me, Falco said with a smile

-We will see, let's go team!, Fox cried talking to the rest of the team

and so they ran out of the hospital.

The End


End file.
